Ice Cold Candy Hearts
by SilentShadow007
Summary: A one-shot HermioneSnape get-together Valentine's Day fic. I'm a little unsure of the title, but whatever. Please read and review!


Ice Cold Candy Hearts  
  
by SilentShadow007  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's chraracters, J.K. Rowling does. I make no profits from fanfiction if you don't count the warm feeling I get inside from reviews. Don't sue, I'm poorer than an 11th Weasley child. Just kidding, but I still don't have any money. Seriously, I just spent my allowance on some new books. Seriously, I have the receipt to prove it.   
  
Author's Note: This is a one-shot Valentine's Day fic about Hermione and Snape. This was basically something to pass the time. Probably not my *best* work, but give it a look-see anyway, eh? I'm worried that it's too much like my other fic, Kissing The Enemy, though. I hope not. Anyway, please read and review! ^_^ Also, in my fic, they don't get Valentine's Day off, so there. ^_^  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, 'Mione!" was the enthusiastic greeting Hermione Granger recieved one Friday morning as she took her seat at the Gryffindor table, next to her best friends Harry and Ron.  
  
"Um, yeah thanks. You too." she replied, much less enthusiastic than her ginger-haired friend. "So, any plans tonight?" she asked half-heartedly.  
  
"Got a date with Lavander. I know she expects me to wine and dine her. Girlfriends can be so demanding..." Ron trailed off, sighing. Hermione cast a symapathetic look in Ron's general direction, when he suddenly chipered up as if a pleasing thought had just occured to him.  
  
"Hey, maybe I'll get lucky."   
  
"Ron!" At Hermione's stern look of annoyance, he chuckled nervously. "Just kidding. Not that I would mind popping her cherry, though..." Ron trailed off again, ignoring Hermione's icy stares. "That is, if someone has'nt beaten me to it." Both guys chuckled; it was common knowledge that Ron suspected Lavendar of cheating.  
  
Deciding to ignore the previous perverted comments, Hermione pressed on. "So, Harry, any plans?" The guy in question flushed slightly.   
  
"Um,yeah. Got a date with Draco...secret, of course." the raven-haired boy said quietly, not wanting any prying ears to overhear. Hermione and Ron smiled and nodded. Their friend had been seeing the Slytherin seeker secretly since the begining of their 7th year.  
  
Harry decided to change to subject. "So, Hermione, what about you? Got a special someone you're gonna spend the evening with?" he inquired.  
  
"No. Besides, I have a lot of studying to do anyway. So, excited about the Quidditch match tommorow?" Hermione changed the subject. As Harry and Ron started yet another (boring, in Hemrione's opinion) debate about Quidditch and it's many techniques, she let her thoughts wander.   
  
Valentine's Day. What was the point of it, anyway? Other than to make people with significient others feel smug and irratatingly giddy about it. 'Hmph.' she scoffed to herself. She believed Valentine's Day was created for one purpose: to make people without 'special someones' to feel like worthless crap. Just another excuse to feel depressed about not having a boyfriend. And she could'nt even spend it with her best girl friend, Ginny Weasley, because the youngest Weasley had a date with Dean Thomas.  
  
It's bad enough that there's dances made solely for couples, but an entire holiday dedicated to couples?   
  
'Like having a boyfriend on Valentine's Day makes you so damn perfect. But you know what?' Hermione thought bitterly. 'Cupid is stupid. Screw you, you diapered old man! I'll be just fine alone on Valentine's day."  
  
Little did she know, as she walked out of the Great Hall towards potions with Harry and Ron, ignoring all the pink and red things everywhere, that she would'nt be alone on Valentine's Day. Indeed she'd be with someone who she would never expect. Damn that cupid. Sick little bastard...  
  
***  
  
"Today, class, we will be brewing a simple yet effective depression draught. If done correctly, one sip will make the drinker fall into a deep depresssion. If done incorrectly it could have disastrous results." At this point Professor Severus Snape looked pointedly at Hermione and Neville, "But you should be well aware of that, Longbottom. You've been melting my cauldrons for over 6 years now." The Slytherins laughed. How they loved it when Snape picked on the Gryffindors.  
  
"But you're seventh years now, so perhaps you won't make a mockery of potions as much as usual." Snape headed to his desk, but stopped abruptly when he saw Padma Patil's arm shoot up into the air.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Patil?" Padma smiled bravely. "Um, Professor Snape, considering that it's Valentine's Day and all, I was hoping that we could maybe brew a love potion or maybe..." Padma trailed off at Snape's stern look. "Or maybe not..." she finished quietly. Snape sneered at the very idea. Love potions? Are you kidding me?  
  
It seems Hermione wasn't the only anti-cupid in that classroom. Just about the whole school was decorated in Valentine's Day colors (Dumbledore's beard was pink, red, and white, as were his robes), but there wasn't a single red paper heart to be seen in Snape's classroom. The dungeons were just as dark and cold as ever. Ice cold. Just as Snape liked it.  
  
The potions master turned his attention to the blackboard. "The page numbers that the potion directions are on are located on the blackboard. If you have any questions, that's a pity, because you're old enough to do it yourself. If you're not dying, don't disturb me." and with those 'words of encouragement', Snape stalked over to and sat down at his desk, robes billowing behind him in a very dramatic fashion.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but notice how sexy he was when he did that. And the very arousing air of mystery that constantly surrounds him...  
  
"Hermione? Hermione?" the bushy-haired Gryffindor was knocked out of her rather embarrassing reverie by Neville's voice from her right. "Um, yes, Neville?"  
  
The clumsy Gryffindor held up a jar of powdered root of asphedel. "We add this, right?" he asked. "Oh, um, yeah, sure. Add it." Hermione said distractedly, not really hearing what Neville had said. As he added the powdered roots, Hermione's thoughts drifted to Snape's hair. She had a feeling that it really wasn't as greasy as everyone seemed to think. I mean, how would you really know? She doubted anyone had ever touched it. She certainly hadn't.  
  
'Not yet, anyway..."she thought as she walked towards the ingredients table, holding the jar of powdered root of asphedel. She still wasn't really paying much attention to anything besides her thoughts on Snape and his aqualine nose, which she thought added to the stern look of his face. She smiled to herself. She thought it made him look unconventially beautiful. Very sexy. And that voice...  
  
Her thoughts on Snape's deep voice were interrupted as she heard a small explosion behind her. She turned around and looked in the direction of her table to see an angry and annoyed Snape heading towards it, wand at the ready. He vanished the discoloured therefor ruined potion and looked to the cowering Neville, who had (litterally) turned a deep blue color,thanks to their incorrectly done potion.  
  
"Potter. Escort Longbottom to the hospital wing.100 points from Gryffindor." As the Gryffindors groaned, Harry broke his gaze from Draco's butt to the blue Neville and nodded obediantly. He took Neville's arm and led Neville out of the classrom, not noticing Draco staring at his butt as he left. Those horny seekers. Get a room, will 'ya?  
  
Snape turned to Neville's partner, Hermione, who was standing gaping at the ingredients table, still holding the incriminating jar of powdered roots. Snape looked down at the jar, seething in silent rage.  
  
"I'm guessing you added the powdered root of asphedel?" he asked her in a dangerously quiet voice. Hermione merely nodded. "Even though it was not in the directions?" Again, Hermione could only nod.  
  
"Very well. You will come to my classroom after dinner to do this potion the right way. I highly doubt you have any plans. Return the ingrediants to their table, and read quietly until the end of class." Hermione nodded and put back the jar of those confudded powdered asphedel roots. She went back to her table, gathering the ingredients they had used so that she could return them. All the while, she didn't notice deep onyx eyes following her movements from his desk, hidden lust apparent in his eyes. All the while, one thought going through her head: 'Damn, he is so sexy when he's angry.'  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Hermione. Black heart?" As she sat down for lunch in the Great Hall, Ron held out a box of what looked like regular candy hearts, only they were a deep black color."Um..."  
  
Ron held the box out to her eagerly."They're really good." Harry nodded in agreement. Hermione took one, popping an ebony heart into her mouth. A pleasant tingling flavor sensation filled her mouth. It tasted like ice, only flavored, like perhaps a candy-flavored snow cone.  
  
"Hmm..icy cold hearts..." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, just like Snape's!" said Harry. He and Ron both chuckled at his little joke.  
  
Hermione laughed half-heartedly. 'Ice can always be melted...' she thought, glancing over at the staff table at Snape. She gazed at him as he chatted with Dumbledore about whatever it is teachers talk about with other teachers.   
  
'Probably trying to get the DADA job from Professor Lupin.' Hermione thought, smiling slightly. 'It really is about time.' As Hermione continued to smile at him, Snape caought her gaze, looking at her in his usual cold way. Nonetheless, Hermione decided that if she was gonna shag him-I mean, snag him, she would have to let him know she was interested.  
  
Feeling risky, she smiled at him, and then winked. A look of momentary shock crossed his face, followed by a quick look of pleasant suprise before his usual cold sneer covered his face yet again. He looked away and Hermione smirked in a very un-Hermione-like fashion. Now she was getting somewhere.  
  
She looked over at Ron. "Ron, do you have another box of those black hearts?" she asked. Ron nodded, and pulled one out of his bag. "Here ya go, Hermione." he said, handing it to her. She thanked him, then he continued his Quidditch talk with Harry.  
  
Hermione looked over again at Snape, who seemed determined not to meet her eye. Well, it was no matter. She had a plan. After all, ice could be melted, and that included the block of it around his heart.  
  
***  
  
It was 7 o'clock (dinner had just finished) and Hermione was walking towards potions class, a song in her heart and a swagger and pep in her step. She would have Severus by any means necessary.  
  
Smiling to herself, she walked into the potions classsroom to see Severus at his desk, seemingly grading papers. She looked over at him, and he looked up, aggravated.  
  
"Well, Granger, what are you waiting for? Get to it." he nodded at the cauldron on a table in the front row. Flushing slightly, she walked towards the table and sat her books down. She then settled herself, and got to work.  
  
After a mere five minutes of working on her potion, Hermione felt eyes on her, studying her closely. Trying to hide her smirk at how pleased she was at this, she did'nt look up and continued working.  
  
45 minutes later, he had begun looking at her again, and since she was done with her potion anyway, she decided to have a little fun. She quickly bottled up a sample of her potion, put away the ingredients, and walked up to Snape's desk, where he attempted to pretend he had not been following her every movement with his lust-filled eyes.  
  
"Here you are, professor." Hermione said, setting the vial down gently on his desk. He nodded and dismissed her. The Head Girl stayed put.  
  
"Ms.Granger, is there something I can do for you?" he asked sarcastically. Putting on her best seductive smile, Hermione decided to put her plan into action.  
  
"Oh, no. I was just thinking..." she trailed off, dramatically sighing.  
  
"Well, do be careful not to hurt yourself. I thought I smelled something burning earlier." Snape said sarcastically, smirking. Hermione decided to ignore that last comment.  
  
"It's just that you remind me of a candy I ate recently. Black hearts." she pulled the box out of her pocket and held it out at him, taking a deep breath to ready her courage. "Be my Valentine?" she asked, her face pure naiive innocence.  
  
Snape looked up at her and rounded the table to look her square in the eye. 'Be still, my beating heart." Hermione thought, blushing at his close proximity.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" he asked serously.  
  
Hermione feigned innocent confusion. "Whatever do you mean, professor?" she asked, appearing calm, but if you listened closely you could hear the rapid beating of her heart.  
  
Snape sneered at her. "You are dismissed, Granger. Do spare me your presence." he spat at her meanly, obviously thinking this was all just some sort of joke for a Gryffindor's amusement. The girl obviously had a death wish. How wrong he was.  
  
"But you haven't answered my question, sir." she said, looking him straight in his piercing black eyes,unflinching. She knew he wanted her, she just had to make him admit it.  
  
"No." he stated simply.  
  
"Why not?" she asked, again the innocent angel.  
  
"There is nothing anyone can do to convince me to be anyone's Valentine, especially not one of a know-it-all Gryffindor. You are dismissed, Ms.Granger." he said, using that dangerously quiet voice that was, unbeknowist to him, very sexy.  
  
"Nothing to do to convince you? Well, we'll just have to see about that." Hermione said seductively, and took a deep breath.   
  
"You are in dangerous territory, Ms.Granger." he said softly, his tone full of seriousness. He had tried to hide it, but Hermione had heard the quiver of excitement in his voice.  
  
"Maybe I like danger. I am a Gryffindor, after all." she said bravely. For a moment he said nothing, so she used this time to make her move.  
  
Plucking up all of her alleged Gryffindor courage, she grabbed her professor's head in her hands, muffling his startled gasp with her lips crushing his own. She leaned into the kiss, and suprisingly felt Snape do the same. None too soon it was an all out lip lock, tongue and all. One moment was held for an eternity as they kissed each other hungrily, all the pent-up emotion releasing itself in the form of a long-awaited passion-filled encounter.  
  
Breathlessly, they pulled away, gasping for much needed air. For five hours (5 seconds) they looked at each other, not speaking a word.  
  
"What was that about not convincing you?" Hermione asked smugly, quite pleased with herself.  
  
"Yes, well, perhaps I might have been a tad bit mistaken." Severus said quietly.   
  
Hermione picked up the box of black hearts off of his desk and held it out to him. "For my Valentine?" she asked.  
  
Wordlessly nodding, Severus took the box and put it into his robes pocket. Taking that correctly as a yes, Hermione walked over to Snape, stood on her tippy-toes (he was after all 6'1!) and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips which was graciously returned. Breaking the kiss, she started to walk towards the door but was stopped by the sound of Snape's deep voice.  
  
"Ms.Gra-Hermione, I feel it neccessary for you to come to my classroom tommorow at noon for a, ahem, *detention.*" Severus said slyly, and Hermione caught the suggestive tone in his deep voice.  
  
She turned around to face her Valentine. "Oh, of course, sir. And after dinner for a week starting Monday?" she asked suggestively.   
  
He nodded, slightly amused. "Oh, of course, you have been a very naughty girl." he said teasingly, smirking at her. "You most definately have to be punished."  
  
"You haven't seen anything yet." she said seductively, winking at him before sauntering out of the classroom.  
  
As she climbed the stairs toward her dormitory, she smirked. "'Detention' my ass." she thought amusedly. If "detention" was going to be anything at all like what they had just done, then she'd have to make a note of getting in trouble more often.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Done! Finally! ^_^ This is one of the longest fics I've ever written. And it's not even that long, I don't think. I don't know. Anyway, I did this to get my mind off my other fic, Kissing The Enemy, but now I have to work on the next chapter for that,so please review! I really hope they were in character. And yes, I do realize that Hermione would have quite a lot of detentions on her record. Maybe I'll write a sequel, maybe not. You never know... Au revior, mes amies!  
  
-SilentShadow007, who has no idea why she just said 'goodbye, friends' in French. She does'nt even speak french. Atleast, she doesn't think she does....Of course, Harry didn't know he was a parselmouth, so who knows? 


End file.
